grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faculty Involved
Prof. A.J. Shah Applied Mechanics Dept. SVNIT, Surat. Phone no: ® 0261-2220409 (M) 98795-10045 email id: ajse408@yahoo.co.in Co-ordinator - Services to community and Tribal Development. "The students of SVNIT are engaging themselves of their own for the betterment of society. The real motto of services "NOT for me but for you" is the best way which is achieved by the technocrat students engaged in educating the small kids of workers. I had personally seen the students working with love,affection and feeling of belongingness with small kids which make me very happy. I wish all the best to our students for such wonderful activity." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dr. Jatin Desai Prof and Head, Applied Mechanics Dept. SVNIT, Surat Ph no: ® 0261-2201531 (M) 09879411664 email id: jatinadesai@yahoo.com, jad@amd.svnit.ac.in "A person cannot be having satsfaction only when he is happy with the work done. Joy and happiness generate in the heart thorugh the work done for others. A small token of live, donation or service to others will fulfil the desire of human being. We generally do for ourselves or for our family. But humanity should be generated in our heart. Nirvana- a forum for activity being carried out by SVNIT students for welfare of workers residing in the campus is really well appreciated. I am really happy to see the task being done by my beloved students. They are very generous and kind enough to do this very important service. I pray to Almighty that they should remain happy and satisfied to carry out such activities in the future also." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dr. G. J. Joshi Professor, Civil Engineering Dept. SVNIT, Surat Ph no: ® 0261-2201671 (M) 09879564862 email id: gj@ced.svnit.ac.in All students used to sit on floor in lecture hall verandah. Even though we used to sweep the floor everyday before the classes actually commenced, one fine day when G J Joshi Sir saw us teaching those children, he immediately made arrangements to provide us with a mattress in which we could all the children could sit and study. Also, his contribution in the first Guest Lecture was also valuable which helped in making the event a success. His speech on all the practical aspects of life must have helped all the workers a lot. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dr. Sanjay Shah College Doctor SVNIT, Surat Ph no: ® 0261-2201690 (O) 0261-2201590 Dr. Sanjay Shah's contribution in NIRVANA is invaluable. He was the person who guided us throughout the vaccination programme and it was a huge success. Over and above this, he was the key part in the 2nd guest lecture giving various vital and important health care tips to the workers and even distributing various articles like nail cutters, etc. He has even agreed to help NIRVANA on a financial basis. We are indebted to him for his support and motivation in every way possible. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Prof. H. K. Rawal Assistant Professor, Mechanical Engineering Dept., SVNIT, Surat Ph no: (O) 0261-2201694 (M) 09377216949 email id: hkr@svnit.ac.in REPORT ON ACTIVITIES UNDER SERVICE TO UN-ORGANIZED SECTOR Including TDP Institute has part of commitment towards the service to society viz. service to unorganized sector, few programmes were organized. Over and above, in recent past one school building was collapsed in one of the village, TICHAKPURA near Surat. The faculties of SVNIT, Surat were contacted to performed investigation on this disaster to find out cause of the failure. This school is situated in the Tribal area of surat district. And around 10+ causality occurred in this. Further, Institute students are involved in the activities to uplift the tribal people staying in the campus. These students are running literacy programme for kids/children of the labour class people staying in the campus. These labours are the workforce used by the civil contractor doing various civil works within the campus in the different department/section. The student groups have collected some donation from the various external donor to provide necessary facilities to these tribal students. The donation was received in the form of kinds(NOT CASH). Further, they are also planning to provide some measure towards hygienic way of living life by educating the tribal people viz. Providing Vaccination , soaps etc. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miss. Manisha Chauhan, Electrical Engg Dept., SVNIT, Surat Ph no: (O) 0261-2201610 (M) 09879340405 email id: mc@eed.svnit.ac.in Manisha madam complied with our last minute request for being a part of the 1st guest lecture. She spoke on 'Role of Women in a Family'. She also spoke on 'Empowerment of Women' giving famous examples such as Rani Laxmibai. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr. G. R. Desale, Lecturer, Mechanical Engg Dept., SVNIT, Surat Ph no: (O) 0261-2201572 email id: grd@med.svnit.ac.in Desale Sir was always ready to help us with any procedure involving the college and has always encouraged and motivated us to boost our morale. We are thankful to him for helping us in all possible methods. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------